Dreaming of you
by Blitzdreamer
Summary: SangoMiroku story reposted from songfic to real story. Will you fight for love, can you dare not think of the consequences and speak your feelings? lets find out!


Hey guys, this is my fic of Sango and Miroku. I havent done a few so please bear with me. Although I love Inu/Kag these two also share something special

enjoy :D

Dreaming of You

Sango was staring at the same spot on the wall for what felt like hours. She tried counting demons, she even tried counting backwards but no matter what, she couldn't fall asleep. She should be tired she told herself yet her eyes weren't sleepy. She took slow easy breathes trying to get sleepy yet it didn't work. How she wished Kagome was next to her. They could have at least talked during the night. Sadly she wasn't there and neither were Inuyasha and Shippo. Miroku was around yet she didn't want to see him, not now. Still Sango needed to talk to someone about her feelings. So many things happened since she started her journey with Inuyasha and everyone. She was blessed with friendships with people who will always be close to her heart. And… and for someone she felt something even more then just friendship.

Her relationship with Miroku slowly evolved during their journey. She was trying to think back to the day, to even the precise moment where her feelings for him changed.

She remembered moments, small and separate where she saw the special part of Miroku. The way he would make her feel better when they fought against Kohaku. He gave her hope and made her smile when she didn't think it was possible. She loved that about him. Nobody comforted her when she was younger. She was a demon slayer, strong, cold as ice. She could never show weakness, never cry. But she could show it with him and not worry to get judged. He made her feel human, like a normal woman.

Sango sighed as she slowly got out of her bed. She carefully took her blanket and wrapped it around her. She walked towards the window hoping it will help her clear her head. As Sango stared out of her window, she couldn't help but be mesmerized to see the beautiful night. The sky was full of stars twinkling their wisdom, their mystery. Sango couldn't help but wonder what Miroku was doing at this precise moment. Could he be sleeping in ignorant bliss or could it be possible that he was looking up at the stars thinking of her.

Sango growled at herself and her thoughts. She shouldn't be feelings these feelings. Miroku is her companion; he could never be anything more. Still as her head was trying to convince her of that her heart was saying otherwise. Her heart only wanted to be near him, to have him hug her tight and keep her safe. But why would she want that? She can take care of herself; she didn't need anybody her head argued. "I just don't want to be alone… is that too hard to ask?" Sango said to no one but herself. Sango squeezed her eyes shut; hoping the emptiness she was feeling would one day go away.

Still no matter how she felt about Miroku, he could never feel the same way. He doesn't even see her as a true woman, not even a person who could bear his child. Miroku always goes to the beautiful ones, the high class ladies who have beautiful faces and no cares in the world. What would Miroku want with a girl like her? She doesn't have soft flawless hands, she only Sango. Still her body yearns to be close to him, to be with him. She doesn't mind his faults; she accepts them as she accepts him, completely. But could he accept her? Could he actually see her for her?

Sango tried not to think about all this, she was torturing herself and she knew it. She should accept that Miroku would only stay her friend; that nothing else could come out of their relationship. But why was her heart weeping at that fact. She didn't want that. She didn't just want to be friends with him. She wanted more! She wanted to hold hands with him. To see him when she wakes up in the morning with his hair all raveled and messed up. She wanted to feel his arms around her every night when she goes to sleep and every morning when she wakes up. She just wanted to be with him forever, till she takes her last breath, it being tomorrow or several years from now. She just… she just wanted to be with him!

Still no matter how she truly felt, no matter how strong her feelings were for him, she couldn't tell him. She could face a horde of demons without breaking a sweat but trying to confront Miroku about her feelings terrified her to no end. She just wasn't strong enough, not the way she wanted to. Her heart was too weak, too shy to be exposed and rejected. If he said no or if he laughed at her it would break her. And she was too afraid to try, to just tell him, that she cared… no that she loved him, from the bottom of her heart. Maybe one day she would, maybe one day when she would see the same feelings she has for him in his eyes. She hopes that that day will happen, she prays and wishes for it every night, but it has not come and maybe never will. If she could, she would stare at his beautiful eyes, caress his face and tell him, tell him 3 small words that come from her heart.

Sango couldn't face looking at the beautiful sky anymore. It was too beautiful for her to look at, too torturing to see. It brought out all her girlish fantasies about Miroku that could never happen. She turned around hoping that she could fall asleep now, that darkness could surround her and erase all emptiness she was feeling, even if it was for a short while. When she turned around her eyes opened wide to who she saw standing at the door of her hut. Miroku stood at the door watching her. She didn't know how long he stood there or if he heard her words, she hoped he didn't. Part of her wanted him to leave; she couldn't face him now, not when her feelings were too raw. Yet part of her wanted him there, wanted him to always be here with her. She just wanted to run to him, to have him open his arms out at her and hug her tight. To bring her in his warmth and keep her safe forever! Sango grinded her teeth, she needed to focus, she needed to grow up. She took a deep breath trying to bury all her feelings.

Miroku gaze was still on her and it didn't waver. It was as though he was trying to gaze into her soul. Sango averted her eyes. She couldn't face him, not now. She dropped her blanket on the ground as she walked pass him till she went outside. The air in her room was too tight, and she felt like she couldn't breath. She just couldn't be in the same room then Miroku at the moment, not now, because she would confess, confess all her feeling to him. She felt him stare at her when she passed him; felt the tingling sensation of his gaze deep down to her soul yet she still walked away. She felt like running, running as far away as she could yet her feet didn't let her. She slowly made her way outside her hut to the bench outside. She sat down on it and looked up at the stars hoping that Miroku would leave her alone while another part of her wished he would follow her.

Sango heard his footsteps approach her yet she held her gaze up at the stars. She couldn't look at him; her eyes would reveal all her deep secrets. Sango felt him sit next to her on the bench. He didn't say a word and for that she was grateful. Still she felt him, she heard him. He took even slow breathes and he was radiating so much warmth that her body itched to lean to him. She… she just couldn't. From the corner of her eyes Sango saw his gaze up at the stars as well. He looked so handsome now she thought. He looked like a fallen angel with the moonlight caressing his skin. How would he taste if she turned around and kissed his lips. Would he taste as sweet and inviting? Would his kiss satisfy the hunger she was feeling at the moment? Would he kiss her back with as much feeling? Would he crush her against him and never let her go? Sango shivered at these thoughts. How it hurt to want something so close yet so unreachable!

Miroku turned to look at her when he felt her shiver. She still looked up at the stars yet her eyes were glazed over as though her thoughts were elsewhere. They seemed to be burning, yearning for something. How Miroku wished he knew what it was. Miroku slowly took the blanket he held in his hands, the one that Sango dropped when she left the hut. He carefully took the blanket and wrapped it around her hoping it would keep her warm.

Sango felt the blanket around her as Miroku wrapped it around her. She turned around to look at him. He smiled a dazzling smile at her and she couldn't help but smile back. How could she not of fallen in love with a man who is so caring. She tried to say something, anything, yet her voice failed her. No words came out of her mouth, nothing. She still stared at him as he went back to looking at the stars. She wondered what he was thinking about. Why was he outside with her on a chilly night when he could be in his bed and asleep? Sango noticed that Miroku tucked his hands deep in his robes. He must be cold, she gathered. Without thinking, Sango scooted closer to Miroku and wrapped part of her blanket around him. Both looked at each other yet no words were said. What could they say? Their feelings were so strong, so powerful that no words could express what they were feeling. Miroku knew that he would get slapped yet he didn't care as he tentatively wrapped his arm around Sango's shoulder. His eyes squinted shut ready to feel the slap, waiting for it. Yet it never came.

Sango's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she was sure it would burst. His touch warmed her, warmed her in a way she couldn't express. It was as though all her doubts, all her fears left her at that moment. Sango followed her heart now, as she shyly wrapped her arm around Miroku's waist and leaned into his warmth, snuggling deeper into him. Miroku's chin tucked itself on her head as they watched the stars together. This was a dream come true Sango thought, this was how she wished them to be.

They held each other all night long, watching the stars while not speaking a word. Their silence was enough. No words were needed to express the joy and wholeness they were feeling. This was how things were meant to be.

The night was almost over, the stars slowly fading preparing the sun to rise and shower the land in light. Still our couple didn't move from the bench. Their eyes didn't let them close and miss a moment of heaven they were feeling. Sango's arms squeezed tighter against Miroku as she wanted to know this was real. She slowly raised her head to look at Miroku to tell him, to finally tell his she loved him. He looked down at her as his gaze mirrored her emotions. His eyes showed so much joy that she couldn't help but feel her eyes gather up with tears of joy. She slowly opened her mouth to whisper the words she yearned to tell him.

Suddenly everything around her turned fuzzy. She started feeling cold. As she looked up at Miroku, she saw him become fuzzy. He was slowly fading, fading from her arms. Sango felt as though she was falling as she was surrounded by darkness.

Miroku's point of view

Miroku stared at Sango sleeping on the bed. He didn't move or even sleep since Sango was hurt in battle. She had a high fever for a few days now and didn't open her eyes yet. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo and Kilala were sleeping in another hut. They offered to watch over Sango while she was sick but Miroku refused. He refused to leave her sight, even for a second. He swore to himself that he would watch over her and that's what he intended to do, even if it would take weeks till she opened her beautiful eyes and look up at him. Miroku slowly caressed her hand. She was less warm then she was before. How he hopped her fever was breaking, he couldn't help to see her vulnerable. Miroku squeezed her hand, urging her to get better, urging her to open her eye at him.

What a fool he was Miroku thought. Why didn't he tell her how he felt about her, how she meant to him. Why did he go to other women to ask them to bear his child while the only person he wanted to be with was Sango? She was and will always be the one who warmed his heart. How many times Miroku cursed himself and his actions! He promised himself, that he would tell her; tell her that he was the worst baka laid on this earth. He would beg for her forgiveness, and ask her, if she would want to have a low life monk as himself. He would prove himself to her, he swore, he would be the person she deserved to be with. And maybe, maybe one day he would be worthy to be with her.

He only asked her to open her eyes, to get better and not leave this world before he had the chance to tell her he loved her. Miroku slowly raised Sango's chilled hand to his lips and he slowly kissed it.

"You have to wake up!" he whispered "you need to get better… so I can tell you I …"

"Mi… ro… ku?"

Miroku's head shot up as he heard her strained voice. His heart leapt of joy as he finally saw her beautiful eyes after several days, how he missed them!

Sango suddenly got assailed with shivers. She was feeling so cold. Even the blankets that covered her weren't enough, she kept on shivering. She turned to her side and curled herself in a ball trying to keep warm. Miroku didn't know what to do. She was shivering so much and he had no more blankets to warm her.

"Sango… I'll keep you warm! "He whispered as he slowly made his way under her covers and shared his body heat with her.

Sango should have slapped him for the intimate position they were in yet she knew he had no perverted ideas in mind. She heard it in his voice, he was worried about her. Sango's eyes closed at the sudden warmth. She felt his warm breath on her neck and she shivered, not due to the cold but due to the warm feeling she was getting in her heart.

Sango remembered her dream. How could it have felt so real yet been a dream? Still, one thing wasn't different, her body's reaction when Miroku was near her. Having him around her made her feel warm, safe and loved.

Sango hesitantly reached out to take Miroku's hand and intertwined it with hers as she let his arms wrap itself around her waist. Sango sighed in relief. This was what she craved for, this was what she needed. She felt Miroku tense when she grabbed his hand yet felt him slowly relaxed. He approached closer to her, surrounded his body around her hoping he could warm her up. Sango's eyes were getting heavy suddenly, she was feeling so tired. Still, she didn't want to go to sleep, not yet. Miroku's arm squeezed tighter as he couldn't believe that this was real. He knew that Sango was tired, that she needed her rest yet he needed to do something first, something he wanted to say for so long.

"Sango… I need to tell you… that… I love you!"

Sango eyes squeezed tight as a small smile appeared on her lips. She wished she wasn't dreaming as she heard the most beautiful words in her life. He felt the same way about her, he truly he did.

"I love you too" she sleepily said as she closed her eyes and dreamt of her love being with her like this forever.

Miroku's eyes slowly shut close. He could finally sleep now, everything will be fine. He was so happy, so whole, he never wanted this moment to end. He snuggled closer to Sango as he finally slept surrounded by heaven, by his love, Sango.


End file.
